Behind Blue Eyes
by Pho3niX
Summary: Hermione Granger never knew she was adopted until the day she woke up looking completely different - now she's in for a whirlwind ride as she finds out exactly who her real family is, and also learns that love can be found in the most unexpected places.
1. Realisations

**A/N: **A huge hello to all of my current supporters and readers of my fan fictions!And a warm welcome to any new readers who have found their way to thislatest story of mine!

Before any of my fans decide to strangle me for jumping onto yet _another_ new story, let me just reassure all of you that my other stories _will_ be finished…eventually! Don't worry – I have huge,detailed plans in store for those stories currently in progress! However, this plotline is one that I have been stewing over and overin my head for quite a long time now, and I was desperate to at least post the first chapter, and hopefully after this, I can get back on track with my other major stories.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, nor claim to own, anything in the Harry Potter storyline,noreven the series itself– J.K. Rowling does. In fact, the only thing here that I own is the plot.

And now…onto the beginning of my story!

**Behind Blue Eyes**

_Chapter One: Realisations_

"Hermione, sweetie, it's time to get up now." Her mother's voice drifted hazily through her sleep-shrouded mind, and Hermione groaned, burying her head underneath the blanket.

"Come on, Hermione, get up. It's your birthday today, remember?"

A half-hearted mumble was heard from the bed. Anna Granger glared at the bed, then turned to leave. Hermione's mother paused briefly at the door, long enough for her teasing comment to float across the room to her daughter.

"I'm making pancakes, by the way, but obviously you're _far_ too tired to even eat breakfast…" Anna winked at her husband as they slipped down the stairs, both of them laughing softly as the unmistakeable sounds of blankets being thrown from a bed reached their ears.

Hermione stretched lightly, then sifted through her cupboard and seized a dark blue tank top and an old denim skirt. Yawning, she changed slowly, and then moved into the bathroom and absentmindedly brushed her teeth. Sighing tiredly, she blinked sleepily before leaning over and splashing icy water upon her face. Her hand groped blindly for a towel, and then she quickly patted her face dry before glancing up to view her reflection in the mirror. She promptly dropped the towel.

"_Aaaaaaaahhhhhh_!"

……o.:.O.:.o……

Andrew Granger sighed wearily as he surveyed a tearful Hermione cradledin Anna's arms.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione said quietly, her eyes shimmering with tears.

Her father closed his eyes briefly, before focusing on his daughter. "We didn't think it was necessary to tell you, and we didn't want you to grow up thinking you were any different."

Hermione sighed. "It's so hard to accept it as the truth, but," she gestured at her face, "This proves it." She sighed once more. "I can understand why you never told me I was adopted, but this is still a huge shock."

Anna carefully smoothed back one of Hermione's now dark brown curls, her eyes full of sorrow as she surveyed her adopted daughter's newly transformed blue eyes. "We suspected, after you became a witch, that your real parents were magical, but this proves it. All the changes – the hair, the eyes – they must be your real features."

"My real parents…it must have been a strengthened Concealment Charm to hide my features."

Andrew frowned. "I never quite understood why they would change your features, or give you away."

Hermione looked thoughtful. "Perhaps because my features resemble that of my family's, and they wanted to hide me."

"Yes, but why would they need to hide you?" Anna said softly, her eyes troubled.

Hermione frowned. "Well…there were rumours once that a few pure-blooded families may have gone against Voldemort the first time he appeared and had to hide or protect their children. And most pure-blooded families have distinct features that run in their bloodlines. It's possible those rumours were actually true."

The Grangers were quiet for a long time, each pondering Hermione's suggestion, before Hermione left quietly, heading towards the bathroom.

Hermione sighed as she surveyed her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes, once a deep chocolate brown, now shone a brilliant blue, and her curls of hair were darker, and fell in glossy, silky waves down to her waist.

"What am I going to do?" she whispered softly. Her eyes flickered over her now lightly tanned form. She was the same inside, and her facial structure was still intact, but her colours on the outside had changed. Tears filled her eyes. "Better yet – who am I?"

……o.:.O.:.o……

Hermione carefully followed Dumbledore inside 12 Grimmauld Place, her blue eyes nervously eyeing the doorway.

"Professor…" She hesitated on the doorstep. "They won't…"

"Recognise you?"

She sighed. "Yes."

Dumbledore smiled gently, resting a hand on her shoulder. "I will explain everything, Hermione. And _you_ have not changed, only your outward appearance has. What makes you the Hermione Granger they know and love has not been taken away."

She smiled lightly. "You're right." She glanced thoughtfully into the foyer. "Still…"

Mrs. Weasley bustled into the hallway, smiling brightly at them. She gazed at Hermione's nervous posture, taking in the obvious changes. Surprisingly, her eyes filled with tears as she enveloped Hermione in an embrace.

"You _poor _dear." She whispered, her hand shaking slightly as she swept back dark, rich curls of hair.

"You know?"

"Dumbledore told me, and I've told the other children."

Hermione felt tears burning behind her eyelids at Mrs. Weasley's kindness. "Thank you."

She tilted her head up to gaze up the stairs as footsteps sounded upon them.

"Hermione? Is that you?"

She smiled tremulously as she saw a worried Harry emerge from the stairs, Ginny and Ron behind him.

"It's me."

She nearly cried once more as she felt three pairs of arms encircle her, and cheerful voices reverberating in her ears.

Harry stepped backwards slightly, surveying her carefully. He met her eyes determinedly. "I don't care if you look different – you're still _our_ Hermione."

Ron nodded earnestly. "And whoever your real family is, we won't let them take you away, not after they abandoned you."

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley snapped irritably. "They may be a perfectly nice family, and may have had a very good reason for leaving their child behind to someone else."

Ron's ears flamed red as Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother.

"If you want, Hermione, we can try to determine which family you belong to, judging by your features."

Harry frowned. "But how? There are so many families with missing children of all descriptions – "

Ginny grinned. "You're forgetting that only pure-blooded families know spells to change their own features for a long period of time. Each family has their own version of the strengthened charm based on the Concealment Charm, and each guards their secret closely, though it is rarely used."

Harry looked midly surprised. "So, if we look up all the pure-blooded families, and compare their features, we might be able to identify which family Hermione belongs to?"

"Basically, yes."

"Why can't we just find a pure-blooded family with a missing daughter?"

All three of the Weasleys simultaneously shook their heads.

"You can't, Harry. Not only would the other pure-bloods be _very_ displeased about someone prying into their history, losing a daughter would have been kept quiet. None of them will admit anything, and it's dangerous to offend a powerful pure-blooded family, and they _will_ resent you for meddling in private matters."

Harry sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "The long way, then."

Ginny laughed as she pulled Hermione with her up the stairs, the two boys trailing slowly after them.

"We'll search the pure-blooded family records in some old books of Mum's, and see if any of them have your characteristics, Hermione."

...o.:.O.:.o...

Ginny paled as she stared at _Purebloods Through The Ages_. Her hands shook as she swept her auburn curls into a loose ponytail.

"Ginny?" Harry said quietly, green eyes travelling carefully over her stunned form. "What's the matter?"

"N-nothing. Let's just keep looking."

Hermione glanced upwards, gazing sharply at her friend. Her lips twitched slightly. "You're a terrible liar, you know."

Ginny sighed. "I know." She bit her lip, then picked up the book and handed it to Hermione. "I think I found your missing family."

Hermione hefted the book from Ginny's outstretched arms into her own, opening the heavy volume to the page Ginny had marked. Her eyes widened as she saw that the people in the picture all had dark hair and startlingly clear blue eyes that contrasted sharply with their tanned complexions. Hermione's eyes drifted down to read the name below the portrait.

'_Zabini Family, 1998_.'

The colour drained from her face as the book slipped through her nerveless fingers, crashing loudly to the floor.

Harry and Ron leapt forwards to stare at the picture, each one's eyes widening in horror before they turned to face Hermione, pity welling up in their eyes.

……o.:.O.:.o……

Hermione glanced nervously around the train station's platform as she dragged her trunk towards the Hogwarts' Express. She swung round to face her three friends anxiously.

"What if they are here, and recognise me?" She muttered furiously to her companions.

Ginny sighed and pushed the brunette witch forwards. "Stop worrying, Hermione – the chances that Blaise Zabini or his family will see you are next to non-existent."

"But – "

"I said, no 'buts'! And no 'what ifs', either!"

Hermione shot a glare towards the red-headed girl as they boarded the train. "Well, aren't you just a lovely friend?" She muttered.

Slate-grey eyes narrowed slightly as Draco Malfoy watched the black-haired girl accompanying Potter and the Weasleys board the train. He turned, raising an eyebrow at his best friend, Blaise Zabini.

"Is that her?"

Blaise's eyes followed the girl's pathway down the train, catching a glimpse of bright blue eyes so similar to his own.

"Yes."


	2. Revelations

**A/N:** Wow! 39 reviews! For only one chapter! I'm surprised and utterly pleased at the results of the first chapter of my fifth story – a terrific, huge THANK YOU! to everyone who reviewed!

For those who asked, Blaise Zabini has actually only been mentioned once so far in the Harry Potter series, during Harry's first year at the Sorting Ceremony. The only thing we actually officially know aboutthe character Blaise Zabini is that he was sorted into Slytherin. Of course, the idea of having a new character that can be interpreted as male or female, with any description, is alluring and many authors use him as a main character in their Harry Potter fanfiction. It's also an easy way to drop Goyle and Crabbe as Malfoy's incredibly dull best friends and make Blaise the new best friend, someone generally perceived as much more witty and intelligent. I hope that clears up that question, and that none of you are confused over who Blaise is anymore. Please tell me if there are still any further problems or questions about this particular character.

I apologise in advance for any further chapters that may not appear for a fair while – I seem to have developed the habit to drift away from stories for a certain period of time, and I know first-hand just how frustrating it is when authors don't update ASAP! I'm sorry, but I currently have four stories in progress – which isn't much compared to many other authors – but I also have my final two years at school upon me (I'm in Year Eleven, VCE, at high school in Australia, don't ask me what the equivalent is in America, England or any other country!) so I'm finding it hard to give my stories the attention they deserve. I much prefer to update my stories over a longer period of time if it means they are of a much higher quality rather than rushing things and posting hastily typed chapters up. I'm a born perfectionist, and I can't stand to hand up work or write something not up to my usual standards. I'm also occasionally struggling with writer's block (Every writer's worst nightmare, I'm sure!), or have just lost the intended plot of one story, and need to pause for a while and re-gather my thoughts and ideas about the original plot of that story. Believe me, however, when I say that each and every single one of my stories currently in progress willbe finished – eventually!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, or anything relating to it. The only thing that I own is this plot – though it is slightly clichéd…

Without any further ado, here's the next chapter! Now then, this is a special (though slightly belated)Easter present for all of you, so enjoy! Oh, and HAPPY EASTER! And just to bribe you all into reviewing after this chapter, get into the spirit and review if you want a virtual chocolate Easter egg! Okay, okay, I'll stop babbling now and let you read onwards!

**

Behind Blue Eyes

**

_

Chapter Two: Revelations

_

Hermione sighed contentedly as she settled into her seat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Ginny promptly dropped into the seat beside her, and together they watched as Harry and Ron, across from them, complained bitterly about having to wait to eat.

Ron glared grumpily at the new students filing nervously into the hall. "Midgets." He muttered. "What good are those lot going to be? They're so small even Flitwick won't see them and will trip over 'em."

"_Ron_ – " Hermione began, casting him a reproachful look, but was abruptly cut off by the familiar squeals of two girls.

"Oh, _Hermione_! We didn't even recognise you at first!" Came Parvati's breathless voice as she unceremoniously dropped into the seat in front of the brunette witch, rudely elbowing Ron aside. A thump indicated that a disgruntled Harry had also been dislodged from his seat as Lavender's beaming face appeared in front of Hermione's eyes.

Lavender's eyes widened as she noticed just how different Hermione was. Parvati, however, was rather blunt. "I absolutely adore the tan, Hermione, it's dee-lish – "

"And that hair – !"

Parvati nodded. "I positively love the rich colouring, sweetie, and your eyes – such a pretty blue – is that from those Muggle things you put in your eyes, or is it that really nifty spell they advertised in Witch's Weekly a month ago?"

"Erm – " Hermione hedged nervously, surreptitiously glaring at a laughing Ginny.

Parvati smirked devilishly at her best friend, turning back to survey the fidgeting witch. Slyly, then, "So – who is it, then?"

"Er – what?" Hermione looked flustered and faintly puzzled.

"Who's the lucky boy you're trying to impress by changing your looks, that's what!" Interrupted Lavender before Parvati could reply.

"Impress? But – what…? I don't, I mean…I don't want to do _that_!" Hermione exclaimed incredulously.

The two girls opposite her exchanged knowing looks, before sauntering off with a casual wave and a firm promise to discover Hermione's mystery boy.

Hermione groaned loudly as she slumped down in her seat. "Those two! Honestly – _me_? Try to impress a _boy_? They've gone barmy!"

Ron sniggered. "More likely that you'd try to impress a teacher."

Hermione glared and smacked her hand across his head. "Ron!"

Ginny laughed at her brother, before turning and smiling as Seamus, Dean and Neville joined the group as the Sorting was drawing to a close.

Neville gaped incredulously at Hermione, clutching his toad, Trevor, to his chest. "Her - _Hermione_?"

The witch smiled gently. "It's me, Neville."

Seamus and Dean stared, plates full of beef casserole long forgotten.

"What happened to you?" Dean said in awe.

Seamus, though, caught on more quickly. His mother was, after all, a pureblooded witch. "Lengthened Concealment Charm, huh? I'm guessing, of course, that you didn't want your features to be changed, that is, and haven't done it yourself."

Hermione started slightly, turning her eyes to his. "How'd you know?"

"Me mam told me about those charms once. Said her family used to use them." He turned to survey her thoughtfully. "But…aren't your parents…?" His eyes widened. "Unless…"

Hermione nodded glumly.

"Adopted, then?"

Another nod. Neville and Dean looked surprised, then sympathetic.

"D'you know who your real family is?" Dean asked carefully, his eyes curiously searching her own.

Hermione hesitated, glancing towards her friends. Ginny frowned slightly, deep in thought, then grinned mischievously. "I've just realised – if Gryffindor House knows your problem, we will all be able to protect you even if he finds out, Hermione. No Slytherin will take on the whole House."

Harry's eyes widened. "That's a good point, Ginny." Ron nodded along with Harry.

Hermione sighed, and then sent her friends a tired look. "You do realise it might mean that I won't have any support in the end after they know the truth?" She said dryly.

"It's not like you chose your family, Hermione."

"Oh? But isn't that exactly how we judge others, especially the Slytherins? By their families and supposed reputations?"

Ginny groaned. "Hermione, look, maybe there are 'good' Slytherins, but we're talking about you at the moment."

Seamus, Dean and Neville were staring at them, identical frowns marring their faces.

"You need to tell them, Hermione." Came Harry's quiet voice. Hermione turned towards him, catching the tilt of his head towards the three bemused boys.

Sighing, she surveyed her fellow Gryffindors quietly. "Seamus was right. It is a lengthened Concealment Charm, one specially created for the members in my real family only. A pure-blooded family."

The three boys shifted in their seats.

Dean's eyes narrowed marginally. "There's something else." He stated in a low voice.

Hermione closed her eyes briefly. "Yes." There was a slight pause, before she took a deep breath and went on. "We realised that it must be a pure-blooded family because of the strength and originality of the charm. So we looked through historical documents and books on pure-blooded families, looking for a family with the same features as me."

"And I found a family that matched perfectly." Ginny added quietly as Hermione hesitated.

There was a heavy silence. "Who?"

Hermione looked at them, her eyes troubled. "The Zabinis."

Neville abruptly paled, Dean hissed, and Seamus jerked, eyes unconsciously seeking out the dark-haired Slytherin, Blaise Zabini.

"You're related to Blaise Zabini?" Seamus asked.

Hermione looked miserable, positive that they would hate her. "I'm his sister."

Dean whistled softly, amazed. "No wonder you didn't want anyone to know."

"Does he know?" Neville asked fearfully.

Hermione glanced towards the Slytherin table. "I hope not."

Ginny looked pensive. "I've never heard of the Zabinis being directly involved in the really Dark stuff, and they aren't supporters of Voldemort."

"Malfoy's his best friend, though." Ron pointed out, glaring absently at the blonde Slytherin.

"We don't know that Malfoy is exactly a miniature Death Eater yet, Ron. Besides, if Dumbledore suspected Malfoy of being a Death Eater, he wouldn't have kept him as a Prefect."

Ron remained stubborn. "Like father, like son, I say."

Harry sighed. "That's not the point, Ron. Hermione's brother is Zabini, not Malfoy, and even if Malfoy is a Death Eater, it doesn't mean Zabini will follow him. He's not completely stupid, from what I've heard."

Hermione smiled. "He's apparently incredibly intelligent, but fairly quiet in public."

"That's just a rumour, Hermione." Ron argued.

Hermione grinned. "Actually, Ron, he's in my Arithmancy class, and he's quite good at it. Between Malfoy and him, the competition almost makes me nervous."

Ginny laughed, then turned sombre as she surveyed the other boys. She glanced at Hermione's still worried features, then straightened in her seat. "You don't hate her, right, guys? No matter who her family is?"

Dean, Neville and Seamus simultaneously shook their heads. Hermione's eyes watered slightly as she leant forward and hugged each of them, murmuring a quiet 'thank you'.

Seamus grinned at her. "Don't worry, Hermione, let us handle it, and by the end of today, you'll have every Gryffindor supporting you."

Hermione traded a nervous look with Ginny. "Uh…are you sure? I mean, Ginny and I can tell everyone…" She trailed off.

"Nonsense!" Seamus and Dean grinned at her, then turned back to their plates.

Hermione sighed once more, before moodily turning to pick at her food.

……o.:.O.:.o……

The Hall quieted as Dumbledore rose to his feet, smiling warmly at the students. "Before you leave, I have an announcement to make." His eyes flickered towards the Gryffindor seventh years for a brief moment. "I am highly pleased to announce that this year's Head Students are Hermione Granger, from Gryffindor, and Blaise Zabini, from Slytherin." A storm of enthusiastic applause rang through the Hall as Dumbledore beckoned the two students forward to receive their badges.

Hermione glanced frantically at her friends. "What am I going to do?" she whispered furiously, her eyes flicking nervously towards the Slytherin table where Blaise was slowly rising from his seat. Harry, Ron and Ginny briefly looked stupefied.

Ginny swore softly as she saw the curious looks Hermione was receiving. "You have to go up there. Just hope his parents haven't told him about a missing sister."

Hermione glared. "I look like the female version of him. He's going to know, Ginny!"

"Well, we can't say you're sick, how obvious would it be that you're faking it? Besides, the Head Girl has to show her responsibility and _get up there right now_!"

Ginny shoved her friend up out of her seat, and Hermione shakily made her way towards the front of the hall. Reaching Dumbledore, she gave him a nervous look, but he only smiled at her, light blue eyes dancing merrily. She turned, resigned to her fate, and saw Blaise's eyes widen slightly as he strolled towards them.

"Granger."

"Zabini." She saw the ghost of a smile flicker across his face as he looked at her, and she cursed inwardly, knowing that he was amused by the irony. Then it was her turn for her eyes to widen as she realised that Blaise had been shocked by her _name_, not by her appearance. So, Hermione mused absently, he had already seen her, but hadn't realised who she was until now. So much for keeping her appearance and identity secret. Hermione felt the sudden urge to glare at her meddling Headmaster – the first year he had ever decided to present the badges during the Welcoming Feast, and it was conveniently the year that she was Head Girl, and was trying to hide her newfound relationship to the current Head Boy.

As they stepped back, pinning their new badges onto their uniforms, Blaise leaned over to murmur into her ear. "Don't you think 'Zabini' would have been more fitting for you, Hermione?"

She froze. Oh, he knew, all right.

He chuckled softly, and his hand rose to tug on one of her curls. "We have much to talk about, little sister."

"Not if I can help it." She snapped back irritably. She glanced at him, expecting him to scowl at her, but he merely looked amused.

"I see you've inherited Mother's temper." He told her dryly.

"You'd be slightly unsettled and irritated if you just found out you had a brother who, along with his group of friends, hate you."

Blaise looked mildly startled. "I don't hate you, Hermione. Not even when I didn't know who you were." He cast a glance at her. "What happened to not judging on appearances and family relations?"

"You were _listening_?"

He tactfully ignored her furious question. "Believe me, Hermione, Malfoy wouldn't ever hurt you, either. He's rather decent once you get to know him. A bit irritating, though, I'll admit." He sent her a crooked grin.

She snorted. "Yeah, only because I'm your sister."

His eyes darkened slightly. "There's more to it than that, but it's not my place to tell you. You'll have to ask him yourself."

"I'd really rather not ask him anything. However, if I ever have a death wish, I'll know to go talk to him." She responded wryly.

He smirked at her. "If you insist. You _are_ stubborn, aren't you, sister dear?"

"Stop calling me that."

"Why not? You are my sister."

"Do I really need a reminder?" She muttered, as she watched Professor McGonagall approach.

"Congratulations, Miss Granger!" Hermione smiled faintly as her favourite Professor beamed down at her, patting her shoulder. Nearby, she noticed Snape muttering something to Blaise, his hand on the younger Slytherin's shoulder. Her Professor briskly led her towards the two Slytherins.

"Well, Severus, shall we show them their new dormitory?"

Hermione brightened as she remembered that the Head Students got the privilege of having their own personal dormitory. Her gaze darkened, though, as she saw a smirking Malfoy approach the group as McGonagall left to acquire the password from Dumbledore.

"Professor Snape, may I accompany Blaise?" He said smoothly, blonde hair falling into slate-grey eyes. Snape nodded, and Malfoy fell into step with Blaise.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Harry, Ron and Ginny race up towards them. Panting, they skidded to a halt. "Professor – "

Snape's lip curled. "Potter, you have duties to do as the new Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. You may not accompany Miss Granger."

Harry glared. "Sir, Malfoy's a captain, too – "

Snape interrupted smoothly. "_Mister_ Malfoy has already handed in the list of the team members for this year, and has obtained all the correct forms. You, on the other hand, have not."

Harry growled lightly as Snape swept past him with a sneer.

The three looked at each other desperately, then Ginny held an infuriated Harry back. "Ron – you go help Harry, it'll get done faster that way. I'll go with Hermione."

McGonagall returned as Ginny made to join the group, and Snape said nothing, merely glaring as the girl linked arms with Hermione, drawing her away from Malfoy and Blaise.

"He knows." Ginny said quietly. It wasn't a question.

Hermione sighed. "What am I going to do, Ginny?" She glanced behind her, and shivered as she saw Malfoy and Blaise both fix their eyes upon her.

"I don't know, Hermione, I just don't know."

"He said he doesn't hate me."

"He's your brother, Hermione. He probably loves you."

"Not me; loves the idea of a sister, perhaps."

"Don't be ridiculous, Hermione."

The group slowed to a halt in front of a large portrait of a wolf.

"Right," Professor McGonagall said. "This is your new dormitory. The password is _Incantatem_."

The wolf raised its head, golden eyes surveying the group, before allowing the portrait to swing to the side, revealing a warm fire flickering light over a comfortable looking Common Room.

"Well, good night, then. I suggest that you draw up timetables for Patrol Duties for you and the Prefects as soon as possible. Mister Malfoy and Miss Weasley, as Prefects themselves, may be able to assist you."

The two professors turned abruptly and left, leaving the four students to venture into the new dorm.

The two girls shot through the opening, spotted stairs leading up to a door labelled 'Hermione Granger – Head Girl', and hastily headed towards it. They weren't fast enough, for Hermione stiffened as she felt a hand gently pulling her into a warm chest. She felt Blaise wrap his arms around her, hugging her tightly, before guiding her to sit on a deep, forest-green couch. Ginny slipped past and sat beside her friend, both of them nervously glancing up at the two Slytherins.

Malfoy smirked, grey eyes roving over Hermione's form as he sank onto the opposite couch, lounging back lazily. Blaise sighed as he sat beside his friend, taking in Hermione's wary eyes and trembling posture.

"You should have told me, Hermione."

She looked at him incredulously. "Are you mad?"

He grinned even as Malfoy snorted. "Perhaps, little sister, perhaps."

Hermione's curiosity was overflowing her nervousness. "How can we be in the same year level if I'm your younger sister?"

Blaise smiled. Finally, she was relaxing – if only slightly. "We're twins, actually, but I'm about six minutes older than you."

Hermione let a soft 'oh' escape from her mouth. She shifted on the seat, glancing at Ginny.

Malfoy, however, was leaning forwards, studying her face. "You look extremely similar, you know."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Identical twins normally do, Draco."

Hermione glanced sharply at her brother. "How long have you known about me?"

Blaise leant back, watching her carefully. "I've known for a few years, now, that I had a sister, but I didn't catch sight of you until I saw you boarding the train." He grinned. "There's no mistaking the traditional black hair and the bright blue eyes."

Hermione nodded, then turned her gaze to her hands, twisting them in her lap.

"You want to ask something."

She looked up, her eyes startled as she glanced towards her brother.

He smirked lightly at her. "Your facial expressions are rather easy to read, sister."

She glared at him, then exchanged a look with Ginny. The red-headed girl gave her friend an encouraging smile. Hermione drew a deep breath, then looked up at Blaise. "I want to know why your…_our_…parents abandoned me."

He winced. "Don't put it like that, Hermione. They never wanted to leave you to another family, but they had no choice."

"Explain." Her eyes looked hurt, lonely. Confused.

His eyes met hers. "You know we are not Voldemort supporters."

She nodded, then hesitated, glancing at Malfoy.

The blonde boy's eyes darkened slightly. "I'm _not_ my father, Granger. I have no intentions of becoming a Death Eater, nor will I betray your family and reveal their opinions on the war to my father and _his_ group."

Hermione glared at him. "Prove it, then."

His eyes simmered angrily. "I don't have to prove anything to _you_ or your ridiculous Gryffindor friends. Does trust come so hard for Gryffindors as well, then?"

"I refuse to trust someone who has spent over five years tormenting me and my friends for our backgrounds and beliefs." Her temper flared. "Or have you forgotten, Malfoy, what you used to call me?"

Blaise hissed. "Draco – surely you didn't call her – "

Malfoy cut him off, fury radiating from every line in his body. "Look, Granger, I know I was never exactly civil to you, but even when I started to form my own opinions, do you think I could let my father know?" His voice quietened. "Imagine if I stoped being so cruel to you. Father would have been _furious_ with me for defying him. He has no qualms about torturing people who...displease...him."

Hermione stared at him, her anger draining from her even as guilt swelled up in her. Why had she never thought to think past outward appearances? And come to think of it, since Lucius had been imprisoned, Malfoy had stopped the taunts and jeers. She suddenly felt sick, and incredibly tired, swaying on the spot. Ginny cast her a worried look.

"That's enough," Blaise said quietly, watching his sister's face pale, and the way she suddenly looked so frail.

Malfoy's nostrils flared, but he stayed quiet, his own eyes noticing Hermione's distressed state.

Hermione shook off the shroud of fatigue threatening to engulf her senses, and turned her eyes towards Blaise. "You still haven't told me why." She said softly.

He sighed, running a hand though his hair, blue eyes searching her own. "The first time Voldemort rose to power, he was desperate to recruit followers to spread the terror. Our family, as an old pure-blooded one, were considered perfect candidates for his new Death Eaters. We had only just been born, and Mother was terrified that Voldemort would find out that she had had twins, and would attempt to take one of us. It was well known that he wanted to use a pure-blooded child to increase his chances of immortality, but he was smart. Voldemort knew his followers would turn against him if he took their precious children, as most only had one child to carry on their lines.  
"Because we were twins, our parents knew that if word got out, Voldemort would take the less important twin, the weaker twin. He would have taken _you_, Hermione. Mother cast our family's concealment charm on you, and sent you to a Muggle adoption centre. Voldemort was informed that I was an only child, and turned his hopes elsewhere. Father protected mother and I as best as he could, but was forced to join Voldemort's ranks, or have his family killed. He turned spy soon after, along with Snape. The rest..." He trailed off with a sigh. "It hasn't been easy, little sister."

Hermione and Ginny stared at Blaise as he finished speaking.

"I never knew," Hermione breathed. Her eyes filled with tears. "I can't believe I was so ready to blame our parents for carelessly abandoning me."

She stood shakily, and moved away silently.

Ginny stood quietly and went to her friend. "I need to go, Hermione, but…" She hesitated, then glanced at her friend. "Go to sleep, Hermione. You need it. We can talk tomorrow about all of this, but right now you need a break from it all." She smiled slightly as she glanced at a concerned Blaise. "I think you'll be perfectly safe here with Blaise. Hell, if he's anything like Ron, he'll be so protective he'll suffocate you."

Hermione smiled at her friend. "Thanks, Ginny. I'll be fine. You'd better go – it's already past curfew." Ginny nodded and left, shutting the portrait quietly behind her.

Hermione drew an uneven breath as she stared out the window. She felt Blaise steer her gently back onto the couch, between himself and Malfoy. Both boys watched the distressed girl carefully. Hermione drew another shuddering breath, feeling slightly hysterical, then tremulously glanced up at her brother, feeling a rush of emotions go through her. He gravely opened his arms, and she curled up into his chest, crying quietly as he embraced her.

"I was…so, so…a-afraid, Blaise…that you'd hate me, or some one would hurt me, or – or…that you wouldn't accept me, that I wouldn't get my…my real family back…a-and…I feel so guilty, for…for…thinking…"

Blaise hushed her, holding her tightly to him as she sobbed brokenly into his chest. Malfoy watched, silently, an unusual expression flickering in his eyes.

Hermione quietened eventually, and she felt her eyelids grow heavy as she drowsily leant against her brother. It felt so _good_ to be able to trust someone again so much, and she knew, instinctively, from the way Blaise protectively held her, that he'd never let her be hurt.

Blaise glanced at his friend. "Hold her for me." He muttered, gently shifting Hermione and lifting her into Malfoy's arms. She stiffened, but the cry on her lips died as she looked up at her brother as he reassured her.

Blaise sighed as he saw her edge out of Malfoy's arms, and pushed up his sleeve, revealing a tanned limb with no markings. "I have no mark, Hermione." He tilted his head towards Malfoy. "Neither does he. Trust us."

He glared at a sullen Malfoy until the blonde boy huffed indignantly and dragged his own sleeve upwards. Hermione stared. There was no trace of a Dark Mark on his arm.

She glanced up once more at Blaise, then, feeling sleep invading her senses once more, she let herself sink into the warmth of Malfoy's chest, his arms slowly encircling her. She wondered briefly when he had changed so drastically, but stored the question away to ask her brother later.

Blaise rose and entered the small kitchen adjoining the common room, seizing three mugs. Two minutes later, he came out with three mugs of steaming hot chocolate. He grinned as he saw Hermione perk up as the delicious smell drifted across the room. Handing the other two mugs out, he leant back, watching as Hermione slowly separated from Malfoy, her hands clutching the warm mug as she drank. He shared a significant look with his friend as his sister placed her drugged mug of hot chocolate on the table. Malfoy immediately understood Blaise's reason for drugging his own sister: she was distressed and desperately needed the sleep.

Feeling suddenly even more tired, Hermione sighed as she leant back, blinking drowsily. She felt long, elegant fingers run through her hair, massaging her scalp, relieving the slight headache she hadn't even realised had been building up. Her mind protested violently as she leant her head back, knowing that it was indeed Malfoy's talented hands. She ignored her sensible voice, closing her eyes. Blaise grinned as he noticed the interaction between the two, then forced down a laugh as he saw Hermione sink down onto Malfoy's chest once more as her eyes closed. So much for her hating him. Then again, the Sleep Draught_did_ tend to relax people.

Hermione sighed and breathed in deeply as she settled into Malfoy's warm chest, her mind blissfully hazy. For some reason, she felt relatively safe in his arms, but it was different than it felt with Blaise. She shrugged the thought away; she was so tired, and so warm…Hermione gave in as she felt sleep beckon alluringly to her. Over her head, two male voices conversed in low tones.

Blaise surveyed his friend as Malfoy shifted Hermione's head onto his shoulder. "You're going to have to tell her everything, you know. None of this will make sense, nor will your desertion to the Dark Side, not until she knows everything."

Malfoy's eyes swirled varying shades of grey as he stared at the petite girl in his arms. "I know, Blaise, I know."

……o.:.O.:.o……

_

The world is not purely black and white

_

The colours meld together, separate and form together once more.

The world is grey,

The grey of the unknown,

The grey planes of thoughts, actions and ideals.

The shades of grey are hard to swim in,

Yet swim we must.

And those do not

Drown, lost in the multitude of tones

Dreaming of colours that are but mere illusions.

……o.:.O.:.o……


	3. Plotting Revenge

**A/N: **Well! I'm sorry for the delay in posting this instalment of Behind Blue Eyes, and my only excuse is that schoolwork has been piling up lately. I actually intended to have this chapter finished and posted about a week after Chapter Two was posted, but, unfortunately, things didn't turn out that way.

There are a few issues that I wanted to talk about, before personally thanking everyone and then getting on with the actual story!

Firstly, for those who asked, I do indeed intend to finish this story (I've never before given up on a story, and I don't plan on doing so now!). However, I am trying to update as soon as possible, but there have been some setbacks along the way, so I can't tell you how soon it will be before Chapter Four is up. But, to console you, a huge twist is rapidly approaching (you have no idea how much self-control I'm exerting just to stop myself from writing it for the next chapter, instead of waiting until the story progresses slightly more!) that I'm sure all of you will enjoy reading immensely. You might want to strangle me when you discover the cliffhanger I've got planned out for you, but I promise you it will be excellent nonetheless!

Secondly, for those of you who are avid readers of my other fan fictions posted here on ff.n, rest assured, I haven't abandoned those stories, and updates for them are coming! For _Who Wants To Play Spin-The-Bottle?_ I've already got plenty of new ideas in mind, and another new chapter currently being formulated.

Thirdly, I have encountered many readers who have informed me that, although enjoyable, Chapter Two was thoroughly unbelievable and very out-of-character for Hermione. Well, I realized this same fault when I was posting the chapter onto IATQO, and changed it there, and I've just recently managed to get the export/backup feature on here to work, so Chapter Two has been altered slightly. I didn't want to re-write the entire chapter, because that causes a lot of confusion and entirely too much hassle, so the small adjustments should be enough to explain Hermione's behaviour sufficiently, and this chapter will support that, and further show that Hermione hasn't changed. Mentally, that is!

Finally, as for the questions concerning the identical twins issue, please read my response to a review by _runaway mental patient_! Yes, yes, I admit it, I'm a lazy author at times, and I can't be bothered typing my excuses twice!

Many thanks to the following people for breaking the one hundredth review milestone after only two chapters:

_Briana, kawaiitie, Protectress Of The Small, Jade 121, EMMA holmes, Samantha, neoatsr, harryptaxd204, iam1boredteen, Magical Wishes25 (x2), Anigen, harriettapotter, Mrs Gabriella Malfoy, The-Dragon's-Angel, LilyTheBlonde, Blood-Red-Pen-Tip, Avanell, Alex, The Black Pearl Is Freedom (x2), SiriusJamesRemus'sgirl, Hogwartsstudent (x2), kriCket x0 (x2), Samantha Cameron (x2), future movie maker (x2), KaTeRiNa MaLfOy, blonde-brain (x2), Kichou (x2), Cocoa Flavour Punk (x2), Nixi Nox (x2), princessugar (x2), Snow Purple Rose, BabeBunny (x2), xo KaSsIe ox, treisilla, emmzi91, Punky Princess 13, blondest brunette, Beach-Babi, Athena's wolf, jesska-14, LYDRU, Sweet Charis, bitterhoney002, BiggerstaffStalker, x0x0 kisSmYaSs x0x0, maryo1, liz, firebreath, submissivesoul14, Callie, gopha-gurl, Jpeacecraft, Kidden, blood brther, sakura angel90, lilly, Vicangel, kat6528, robin777, Kace08, goodybad, littlemeercat, Shadow Silver Wolf, rebelangel566, Danish Pastry 28, Tears-That-Fall, devil's poodle, villainvalkyrie, Weird Not Boring, arwenundomiel021, nyet, Blue Dragon Skies, fdd, Steelo, MIDNIGHT-PIXIE, Hellz Childe, bookgal4000, Flor De La Cereza, HGDM lova, Trixie7, rani singala, HyperOnCookies _

_Alex25_: Thanks for telling me, but I'm actually Australian, so here we can spell things like 'realizations' with an 's' or a 'z'. Your Narcissus Or The Rose story was excellent to read, but I do agree with you on the ending note of it.

_Dreary Days (x2)_: Haha…don't die on me! I need your support, so keep reading and reviewing!

_Jameslvr (x2):_ I have actually read other stories with the whole long-lost sibling style plot, but I can't actually remember any story titles from memory at the moment!

_Runaway mental patient (x2):_ Thank you for reminding me of the identical twins problem, but I'm going to assume that Blaise, who mentions Hermione and himself looking identical, after Malfoy brings the topic up, is unaware of the 'Muggle' technical terms for opposite gender twins who are similar in appearance. Besides, at the time I wrote it, it was meant more as a way for him to express (for the benefit of the readers) just how similar the features of he and his twin really are, despite the different genders. That, and also I really don't want to go back and change everything to be technically correct, because the backup/export feature hardly ever works for me! Bear with me! Anyway, thank you for your reviews! And I do appreciate the advice!

_HD4evva (x2):_ Mmhmmz…I like mOofins! Please keep reading! And reviewing!

_LiLbLueangeL1223 (x2):_ Don't worry, I'll continue updating A.S.A.P! I can't be having grumpy readers on my hands!

_Kittehgrl (x2):_ Have I mentioned just how much I positively adore long reviews? Thank you, and keep reading!

_Tri Gemini (x2):_ You'll have to wait to find out Draco's reasons!

_Marmalade Fever (x2)_: Don't tell me that fault! I'm all panicky now, but I'll just have to let the birthday issue slide by. Betrothal? Well, that's actually a very good idea, but not necessarily the main reason why Draco turns away from the Dark Side. You'll have to keep reading to find out! Oh, and I believe you asked why Hermione, but not Blaise, had to be hidden? Well, you won't find out exactly why just yet. There's still another twist on that! Oh, and thank you for your reviews!

_OnEbLoOdYrOsEpEtAl373_: It's going to be a DM-HG fan fiction! Thank you for your review!

_Gentileschi (x2):_ …and I can't wait to reveal Malfoy's secrets!

_Macey Muse (x2):_ Yes, the poem at the end of Chapter Two is mine. And, yes, this story will eventually be finished! I don't plan on ever giving up on any story, especially not this one when it's doing so well! Thank you for your review!

_Chastity Morrows:_ Oo…don't hit me with a bread roll! I'm a good author, really, even though there's going to be an upcoming chapter with a huge cliff-hanger!…You didn't read that! I've almost given away an important part of the plot!

_Dark-bitch:_ Draco and Hermione engaged? Well, you'll just have to wait and see! Thank you for your review!

_ggffi (x3):_ I wanted to add in something fitting to the end of Chapter Two, so I created that poem. Thank you for the wonderful compliments concerning both the poem and the story so far!

_Elfgirl:_ Thank you ever so much!

_jesus4ever:_ Thank you for the kind offer, but I'll post a comment in my profile page if I ever need a beta reader or something similar. At the moment, however, I'm handling my stories quite well, though I tend to update on irregular basis for most of them, and as crazy at it sounds to some people, I enjoy editing work!

_svetlaella:_ Another loyal reader? Excellent! I'm always glad to hear that, especially since I seem to have lost one of my normally most devoted readers, but then again, he/she may not have been following my latest stories.

_Michelle Felton:_ I like that line, too!

_JamieGirl:_ I also love that line! And I'm exceptionally pleased to hear that you're hooked!

**Thank you **once more to all of you! (Hopefully I haven't accidentally forgotten to type anyone's pen names!)

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. own everything relating to Harry Potter. The only thing here that you see that I actually own is the plot.

**Warning: **There is some (mostly mild) language in this chapter, so if you're not comfortable with that, or you are too young to be reading this, please don't continue onwards.

……x.:.X.:.x……

**Behind Blue Eyes**

_Chapter Three: The Delightful Plotting Of Revenge_

Hermione sighed as she sleepily opened her eyes. She smiled vaguely and snuggled into the warm, silky sheets. A haze was once more shrouding her mind, lulling her back into her dreams. Dimly, she registered her alarm clock beeping frantically at her, but she ignored it. There was no reason for her to get up so early, after all. It wasn't as though she had _classes_ today.

…Wait.

Hermione paused, a frown marring her face, fighting off the light-headedness. Just _what _was going on? With dawning horror, she realized that she had set the alarm because classes _did _begin today! With a major effort, she was able to sit upright, groaning as a wave of dizziness spread through her. Was she becoming ill? Worried, Hermione attempted to stand up from the bed, only to find her eyes drooping as her legs wobbled like last night's Jell-o. She landed back in her bed with a disgruntled sound, before once more being assaulted with a bought of fatigue.

Hermione frantically tried to stay awake, forcing her weary mind to flick through all known illnesses. What on earth was wrong with her? The brunette girl suddenly paused, a thought forming in her agile mind. The symptoms were conspicuously similar to those of people doused with the more dubious form of the Dreamless Sleep Potion, the Sleeping Draught, but who would drug her? And why hadn't she noticed? She was Hogwarts' most intelligent student in over fifty years, for crying out loud!

Hermione searched her memory desperately. The girl dredged up images of drinking hot chocolate, then drifting into sleep with someone's arms wrapped around her – _Malfoy's _arms, she noted, horror rising up as she gasped. Oh, those two were going to pay dearly for drugging her!

She listened carefully, mentally shrugging off the fog skimming across her mind, before bellowing, "_Blaise_!"

Hermione glared furiously as her newfound brother's head appeared around the bedroom door.

"Yes, sister?"

"You – you – _you_!" She ended, rather dramatically.

Blaise looked supremely amused. "Go back to sleep, Hermione."

Her glare deepened. "_No_!"

Hermione vainly attempted to clear her head by shaking it vigorously, then determinedly pushed herself into a sitting position, ignoring her body's protests. Blaise looked mildly impressed as she swung her feet to the ground and pulled herself to her feet using one of the poles surrounding the four-poster bed for support. Staggering slightly, she moved over and clutched at the desk near the door, groaning at the effort it took to stay upright.

Hermione glared at her brother. "You used a _Sleeping Draught _on me? Those potions are frowned upon and you know it!"

He grinned, looking delighted. "You _are _incredibly intelligent, aren't you? I wasn't quite sure if you'd be alert enough to recognise the symptoms."

"You _drugged _me, you ass! _I'm your sister_!"

"It was necessary, Hermione. You need the rest."

He snorted as he heard a string of foul curses spew forth. Hermione's eyes blazed as she stumbled past him.

"There is _no bloody way_ I'm missing class!"

Blaise rolled his eyes and trailed after her down the hallway.

……x.:.X.:.x……

Malfoy sighed as he left the Great Hall, hefting his Potions book into his arms. He supposed he had better check in on Blaise; he'd been gone for a while now, and breakfast was nearly finished now. He cursed vividly as he saw a heavily made-up girl with blonde hair leap up from the table and race after him. Great, just what he needed. Pansy. He supposed he should feel sorry for her. After all, her constant need for his attention most likely stemmed from the fact that even her mother probably couldn't love a face that bore such a remarkable resemblance to a pug. He coughed, furtively concealing his snort of laughter.

The pampered and distinctly unattractive girl attached herself to his arm, and the blonde boy barely managed to conceal his shudder. The girl truly was repulsive, and Draco detested girls who flung themselves at his feet and _whined _incessantly. Honestly, had they no pride? He knew he was utterly irresistible, but _really_, the whole 'let-me-throw-myself-at-your-feet-so-you-will-love-me' act was becoming rather tedious.

"…Oh, and Drake, darling, Mother found _the _most beautiful dress the other day, but don't expect to see it yet, you impatient boy, you," the girl tapped his nose, completely missing his furious look, before going on, "because I plan to wear it to our engagement party! Isn't that wonderful, Draco?"

"_Engagement party_? Aren't you jumping ahead, Pansy?" he ground out, his fury nearly palpable as he spotted Potter and Weasley sniggering at him.

"Why, of course not! We love each other, Draco, so I expect to see that ring anytime now!" She fluttered her eyelashes at him, but he backed away in horror.

"Pansy?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"No."

"No? For what, Draco?"

"Just – " he struggled to form a coherent sentence, "_No._"

"No, what?"

He glared. "No damn engagement party, that's what!"

The girl paled drastically. "_What?_" Then her colour returned full-force. "Oh, Draco, darling, I fully understand if you want it to be more…_private._" The girl's smile turned predatory, as she stalked towards him, dragging his face down for a kiss.

Draco suppressed a roar of horror as he felt the wily girl snake her hands downwards, and leapt back from her, wiping his mouth.

"Stay away from me, you vile woman!"

The girl pouted. "Draco, stop this silly game, it isn't _funny_ anymore, and I want to kiss you!"

Draco stared at her in horror, shuddering from the memory of the last kiss, with her cold, thin tongue plunging past his teeth. "How does '_no_' sound?"

The girl simpered. "Draco, come here for another kiss." She smiled beguilingly. Probably thought it made her actually look pretty, Draco noted sourly, but someone _really _needed to introduce the girl to Honeyduke's Toothflossing Stringmints.

He backed away, alarmed as the girl approached, then let out a startled yell as she launched herself at him. Swearing profusely, the young Malfoy heir proceeded to seize his beloved Potions textbook and repeatedly wallop the pug-faced girl over the head with it.

"Get off, Parkinson!" Malfoy roared, swatting the persistent, if not slightly deranged, Slytherin girl away.

"Dra-_co_! Stop that!"

"Stop? _Stop_!"

"Yes, stop! Stop being ridiculous!"

"Funny, Parkinson, I thought you stopped carrying a mirror round with you to class after third year."

"I'm talking to you, Draco! You're acting insane, and I'm only trying to show you how much I love you – "

"_Me_? How about you stick your 'loving attentions' up your ars– "

"Draco," Pansy stepped back, her eyes wide as she clapped a hand over her mouth, "How could you say such a thing?" Her eyes watered. "We love each other!"

Draco stared at her, wordlessly mouthing horrified expressions. He coughed, then managed to find his voice. "You daft, obsessed woman! I don't even _like _you!"

Pansy stared, dumbstruck, for a moment. Then, "I knew it!" She hissed, eyes glittering with rage. "Tell me which girl has bribed you into staying with her, and I'll kill her for you. No one takes _my _Draco away from me!"

Damn, this girl has some real issues, Draco noted, rather gloomily. He straightened abruptly and let out a rather undignified, feminine screech, raising his book like a baseball bat, as Pansy lunged for him once more with a cry of "I'll show that other girl who kisses you _better_!"

Ten minutes later saw a rather rattled Draco Malfoy striding down the hallway, a mutated Potions textbook clutched under his arm.

……x.:.X.:.x……

Malfoy sighed in relief as he strode briskly into the Head Students' Dormitory. He grinned to himself as he ran a hand through his hair. He tossed his ruined textbook onto a table, and then sank down onto a green couch with a groan. Finally, he was able to get some peace and quiet.

Or not.

Two very familiar voices resounded down from the stairs, the girl's with a rather angry note. Malfoy swore softly, then leapt gracefully to his feet and bounded up the stairs, his eyes taking in a furious Hermione shakily making her way down the stairs, with an amused Blaise shadowing her.

He raised an eyebrow at his best friend. "I thought you said you gave her enough to knock her out for a few days."

"Apparently not." Came Blaise's dry retort.

Hermione growled. "Just _wait _till I get my hands on you two conniving, sneaky _bastards_!" She made to step down, then wavered as a fresh wave of dizziness hit her. Both boys rolled their eyes.

"Hermione, get back into bed."

"_No_! Bugger off, the both of you!" She carefully evaded Blaise's grasp, then slipped on a step as her legs buckled once more.

In an instant, Malfoy was at her side, his arms surrounding her before she toppled to the ground.

He chuckled softly. "A real klutz, huh?"

"Shut _up_, Malfoy! _And let me go_!"

"I don't think so," came his drawling reply. "Back to bed, Granger."

She hissed at him and weakly kicked out as Malfoy lifted her up into his arms and strode up the stairs, past a laughing Blaise. Kicking her door open, he deftly settled her onto her bed, Blaise coming up to wrap the seething girl in warm blankets.

"I'll just get straight back up again as soon as you leave." Hermione threatened the two Slytherins.

Blaise smirked. "I've already informed the portrait that you're ill and not to be let out. Oh, and wards have been set in place throughout the dorm. You won't be going to class today, sister."

A strangled growl reached the ears of the two smug boys as they departed.

……x.:.X.:.x……

Hermione lay in her bed, glowering unhappily at her bedroom door. She had awoken once more from a drug-induced sleep merely an hour ago, and had immediately attempted to leave the dormitory. She was appalled to discover that Blaise had indeed ordered the wolf in the portrait not to let her leave, and she had quickly learnt that no amount of pleading, cajoling or cursing would convince the stubborn thing to move.

Next, the Gryffindor girl had vainly searched high and low for charms designed to lower specific wards or enable one to exit a portrait forcefully. All of the books in the Common Room supplying information regarding those spells had _suspiciously _disappeared from the shelves. No such luck there.

So now, a wide-awake and thoroughly irritated, Hermione was perched on her bed, impatiently waiting for Blaise to return. The angry brunette, eyes burning a hole into the nearest wall, grimly vowed to see Ginny as soon as possible – vengeance was in order, and the Weasleys – Fred and George in particular – were renowned for their excellent revenge tactics.

Hermione turned her head, eyes narrowing as she detected the sound of the portrait opening, and two male voices drifting up the stairs. Drumming her fingers against the sheets, she waited until footsteps sounded outside Blaise's room before pointedly coughing. Loudly.

She heard the footsteps pause briefly, then start getting closer. Malfoy and Blaise appeared in her doorway, both looking highly amused.

"Something wrong, sister?" Blaise asked, all innocence.

Hermione squashed the urge to snort sarcastically and opted to give him a murderous glare. "Can I actually _leave _now? Because I'm _hungry_, and _bored_, and I want to begin plotting your imminent downfall with Ginny."

Blaise stared, then threw back his head, rich laughter pouring forth. Hermione glowered. The _nerve_ of him to _laugh _at her threats! She sourly vowed to make him deeply regret ever crossing Hermione Gran – damnit, she couldn't even use her normal name now! What about her precious reputation as Hermione _Granger_, the intelligent witch? Well, Hermione decided grimly, the school was about to realise that Hermione Zabini was just as deadly to anger, with all her knowledge. And right now, she was one seriously pissed off witch.

She was briefly distracted, though, when Blaise produced a tray from behind his back, complete with a hot chicken soup, crusty bread and a steaming mug of hot chocolate. Hermione coolly ignored her brother as he placed the tray on her table, before seizing the bowl and proceeding to hungrily devour the delicious soup. Hermione seethed quietly when the two settled themselves upon her bed, but abandoned a potential argument in favour of the warm food.

She eyed the books Blaise set upon her table, sending him a questioning glance.

"Your homework." He grinned. "I had a nasty feeling that you'd attempt to castrate me if I didn't at least take extra notes for you."

Malfoy snorted as he moved to lie back on her bed with a groan, ignoring Hermione's protests.

"Why aren't you two eating?" She said finally, setting the empty tray aside.

"Already had dinner." Malfoy said vaguely, cracking an eye open slightly.

Hermione sat quietly for a minute, then turned to the two boys. "Out." She said firmly. "Now. I want to get changed."

"Actually, I was quite comfortable here – " Malfoy started, winking at her.

"_Out_!"

The two boys scrambled off her bed and bolted towards the door, laughing loudly as she slammed the door behind them. Hermione sighed, then absently changed, splashing water on her face in an effort to drive the faint drowsiness from her mind. Clenching her fists as she remembered how her own brother had drugged her – for no real reason – she stormed down the stairs, her fiery eyes locking onto a head full of rich black curls. Emitting a low growl, she whipped her brother round and whipped her hand across his face.

"_That_," she said, through clenched teeth, "Is for drugging me. No matter how much you tried to make up for it. And as for _you_, you slimy git," here she fixed Malfoy with her vitriolic gaze, "You're going to get the same payback as my brother here." She pivoted on her heel, and then slammed her way out of the dorm.

The two Slytherins cursed in unison.

"I think you pissed her off, my friend."

"Like I didn't realize that."

"_Fix _it, then, because her slaps damn well _hurt_, and I _really_ don't want to see your sister out for our blood."

"I think I actually might agree with you for once. It's a scary thought."

……x.:.X.:.x……

Hermione dashed down the hallways, frantically searching for her friends, one in particular. Her satisfaction at slapping her smug twin was fading, and her hand was positively itching to strike out once more. What she needed was a distraction, No, she corrected herself absently as she skidded around a corner, what she _really_ needed was Ginny, hot chocolate, and a long session of vengeful plotting. She paused, panting for breath, feeling the fog creeping upon her senses once more. Sweeping her hair out her face impatiently, she slid downwards, sitting on the floor to wait for the dizzy spell to pass. She audibly groaned as she realised her foolishness at dashing madly around the school's corridors – why on _earth_ hadn't she just gone to the Gryffindor Common Room to look for Ginny in the first place? Smacking her palm lightly against her forehead, she unsteadily rose to her feet and took off, rather slowly, in the direction of the Fat Lady's portrait.

Ten minutes later, she was snuggling deeply into a comfy red armchair in front of a roaring fire, a delicious aroma rising from the mug in her hands. Sipping her hot chocolate contentedly, she grinned as Ginny settled into the armchair near her own.

"So, will you help me?"

Ginny grinned devilishly at her. "Of course!" She winked at her friend, promptly whipping out a small stack of papers. "Now, _these_ are notes I've compiled over the years, from the tutoring Fred and George once gave me in the life of a prankster, and I've got some blank parchment, too, so we can sort out exactly which hexes your control freak of a twin and his pet ferret should have dished out to them." She paused, sending a decidedly Slytherin-like smirk towards the other girl, grinning when Hermione mirrored it.

"Let's get to work then, shall we?"

The two girls laughed quietly, before silence reigned as quills flickered over the blank parchment, hexes and curses strewn across the pages in ink at a rapid rate.

……x.:.X.:.x……

Hermione pranced happily through the doors leading into the Great Hall, grinning widely as she spotted a curly mass of auburn hair at the Gryffindor table.

"Well?" Ginny inquired archly as the older girl settled daintily into the seat beside her.

Hermione flashed her a mischievous grin. "Stage One of 'The Ruination of Control Freak and Ferret' is about to be put fully into action."

Ginny playfully pushed her. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go, go!"

Hermione laughed. "Okay, okay, I'm going. Wish me luck?"

"I think they will need it more by the time we're even halfway finished with them." The girls shared a brief moment of snickering.

"Did you send the letter?"

Ginny tossed her hair back elegantly. "Naturally. Now hurry up and do your part."

Hermione grinned, then stood up. "Going, going."

Malfoy and Blaise were deep in conversation as Hermione headed towards them.

"Uh, Malfoy?" Goyle's voice drifted into their conversation. They both sent him icy looks, and then promptly ignored him. Goyle sent Crabbe a nervous look, both of them surveying their fellow Slytherins as they coldly eyed Hermione's approach. "Draco, Blaise," Goyle cut in again, this time more firmly, "Hermione is coming."

"What?" Both boys echoed, jerking their heads up. Hermione was indeed heading straight for them, looking a bit irritated at the boys' lack of a welcome. Well, Blaise mused, it was certainly better than the decidedly frosty air she had adopted around them for the past few hours. He shared a slightly relieved grin with Draco – it appeared that she had indeed forgotten her vow to pay them back dearly for drugging her.

Hermione felt the hostility rising in waves from a fair amount of the Slytherins, and faltered slightly, unsure of her position. Blaise smiled warmly at her, though, and patted the seat between himself and Malfoy. Grinning as she remembered the real reason for her visit, she wrapped her courage around her, and flounced over to them, sliding easily into the seat provided.

Feeling her confidence soar once more as Blaise loaded a plate with food and gave it to her, she sent the other Slytherins a nasty look, daring them to make a scene. Malfoy frowned as he noticed the staring contest. Sharing a glance with Blaise briefly, he signalled to the others, eyes icy as he dared any of them to make Hermione uncomfortable. The others backed down immediately, tactfully choosing to ignore the presence of the Gryffindor rather than risk Draco's wrath.

Malfoy grinned at his best friend. "Slytherin politics have several advantages when you're the leader, don't they?"

Hermione, about to lift a forkful of scrambled eggs, paused, sending the two boys a curious look. "Slytherin politics?"

Both of the boys looked mildly surprised. Malfoy turned to face her fully. "Doesn't Gryffindor have their own set of politics, you know, with a leader, and ranks throughout the year levels?"

"No."

Blaise and Malfoy exchanged incredulous looks. Malfoy continued. "No? Then how on earth do you keep a rein on everyone in your House? Besides," here he sent Blaise another look, "Everyone presumed that Potter was the Gryffindor King, so to speak, and that you and Weasley were right behind him."

Hermione looked just as confused. "Well, the younger year levels do tend to follow Harry's lead, and I suppose they respect Ron and I, but we don't have ranks, nor do we have someone who dictates what students are allowed to do."

"Gryffindors." Blaise sighed, mock-tragically. Hermione bristled.

"How the hell do you lot survive then, without an official leader, at the very least?"

Hermione snorted. "Quite easily. Why would we need a dictator, anyway? It's not like we'd go around telling year levels at what times they were allowed to stay in the Common Room, or for how long they could use the bathrooms."

Blaise and Malfoy simultaneously choked. "You mean you don't have _any_ rules? _At all_?" Malfoy managed to say, absently thumping Blaise on the back.

"Well, no."

"No wonder your House is so barbaric." Malfoy muttered, shaking his head.

Hermione sent him a nasty look, and made to get up from the table. Blaise reacted quickly, gently urging her to sit once more. "Ignore him, he's just in a foul mood because Goyle knocked him down the stairs this morning."

Malfoy glowered at him. "Shut the hell up, Zabini."

"It was an accident, naturally, or so Goyle claimed," Blaise continued, sending a wink at Hermione, "But with that rude attitude Malfoy has, I wouldn't put it past Goyle to have done it on purpose."

Goyle swivelled around, sending a surprisingly cheeky look towards the Zabini twins, grinning as he caught sight of Malfoy's smouldering face. Hermione's jaw dropped, but Goyle had already turned back to face Crabbe, seizing another plateful of food on the way.

She wheeled round to survey her twin, a mischievous smile tugging insistently at her lips. "Are you serious?"

"Absolutely." Blaise assured her, the corner of his mouth twitching.

"Enough, already." Malfoy snapped irritably, savagely spearing a pancake. He eyed Hermione rather warily. "So, why are you here, exactly?"

Hermione suddenly found the hem of her skirt exceedingly interesting, twisting it jerkily between her slim fingers.

Blaise took her hands into his own hand, using the other to tilt her chin upwards gently. "Hermione?"

"Well," She took a deep breath, feigning anxiety as she turned to face Malfoy fully. "I actually wanted to talk to you."  
"_Me_?" Malfoy managed to look properly alarmed.

"_Him_?" Blaise looked slightly incredulous, and slightly miffed.

Hermione sighed. "Well, yes." She grinned suddenly. "I wanted to get him alone, then hex him properly in punishment for all the horrible things he's done to us over the years, before I forgive him."

Malfoy looked like he'd tasted something rotten. "By 'us', I presume you mean yourself and those imbeciles you call best friends?"

Hermione sent the haughty blonde a nasty look. "Of course. And _don't_ call them that."

"Oh?" He arched a pale eyebrow at her mockingly. "And who's going to stop me?"

In an instant, her wand was quivering in his face. "Insult my friends or myself ever again, and I'll hex your precious wand right off you."

"Really, Hermione," He drawled, "_Expelliarmus _is such a basic spell. It's a _terrible_ display of your potential as a proper witch."

She smirked at him. "Not _that_ wand, Malfoy."

His faced paled slightly as he swore at length. "You're sadistic." He accused her.

"I know." Hermione replied levelly, reluctantly lowering her wand after a chastising look from Blaise.

"Perhaps," Blaise began slowly, carefully, looking between the irate pair, "It _is_ a good idea for you two to get the chance to…_resolve_ your issues."

Malfoy looked distinctly unsettled after Hermione's rather low threat. "Yeah, sure, Zabini, schedule a meeting for us. Preferably in, oh, say ten years' time."

Hermione tossed her hair back, sniffing haughtily. "Well, if _he's _going to be that rude, then I don't know why I even _bothered _to try and make an offer of peace."

Blaise swiftly kicked Malfoy as he opened his mouth to protest, silencing him further with a warning look. "Hermione, please, remember that he's still peeved about the stairs earlier today." He grinned beseechingly at his twin. "Say you'll reconsider and meet with him, and I'll make sure he behaves, the prat."

Hermione crossed her arms, leaning back and eyeing the blonde Slytherin carefully. "Fine." She snapped, rather resentfully, before quickly adding, "But I won't promise not to end up hexing him thoroughly."

Her brother grinned, pointedly ignoring Malfoy's darkening facial features. "So, what time, then?"

Hermione pretended to think, absently tapping a finger against her cheek. "Tonight?"

Blaise nodded, turning a questioning look to his best friend.

"Whatever." Malfoy snarled, moodily shoving food around on his plate.

"Seven, then," Blaise decided for them. "You won't be noticed heading towards a deserted classroom or the like, not when everyone is up and leaving from dinner."

Hermione panicked slightly, jerking up slightly. "Seven?" She asked, her voice a tad too high-pitched. Her eyes widened marginally of their own accord, before she realized and concentrated on schooling her features to being smooth and impassive once more.

Blaise and Draco sent her suspicious, calculating looks, having caught her momentary lapse in control.

"Something wrong with seven o'clock?" Malfoy queried casually, twirling his fork in his hand.

"No! Well – " She paused to gather her thoughts, her mind fleetingly searching for a plausible answer. "It's just, that, well, seven isn't a very good time." She ended, rather hastily.

"You're lying." Blaise stated, eerily quiet. He kept his face turned slightly away from her.

"I – " She fell silent, slumping slightly. "Yes. It's just that – oh, but I _can't _tell you!"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "We're Slytherins, Hermione, and you can trust me and your brother. That means we'd never let your secret out." Seeing her slightly disbelieving look, he added, "I – no, _we_ promise, then. So, spill."

She cast them a hesitant look, then spoke. "I'm tutoring some students in Potions tonight, at seven."

"Who?" Malfoy looked disgustingly delighted. "Longbottom?"

Hermione resolutely stayed silent.

"I _knew_ it!" Malfoy crowed, then deflated slightly. "And I can't even say anything about it." He swore. "This is _exactly_ why I never make promises."

Blaise sighed. "Alright then, not tonight. Tomorrow night?"

"No!" Hermione blurted out, blushing slightly as the two boys turned to her once more, eyebrows raised.

"What's your problem _now_?" Malfoy asked exasperatedly.

"Make it at eight tonight." She said, firmly.

"What?" Blaise looked mildly surprised. "But you just said that you had tutoring – "

"I know, I know." Hermione sighed, running a hand through her hair, before glancing momentarily over at Harry and Ron.

Malfoy followed her gaze, and his eyes narrowed. "What's all of this got to do with Potter and Weasley, then?"

She sighed again. "They know about the tutoring lessons I've been doing, so if the session tonight runs overtime, they won't even bat an eyelid. However, if they discover that I'm suddenly going to meet a mysterious person, they will follow me, and I really don't feel like being the referee in another of your idiotic brawls."

"And won't the students you're tutoring return early, indicating to your friends that something is amiss if you haven't returned, also?" Blaise asked.

Hermione grinned. "Well, I'll just tell them I'm meeting a boy, but I don't want Harry and Ron to find out and drive the poor boy away before I get a chance to know him." She sent the Slytherin boys a mischievous look. "They won't tell Harry and Ron, trust me. I'll ask them to tell the boys that I'm gathering extra research material from the library."

"How very…_Slytherin_ of you." Draco murmured softly, his eyes unreadable. "But how would they know whether or not you had returned from your tutoring lessons, if you go straight to the Head Dorms, now?"

It was Blaise who answered for her. "She always goes back to the Gryffindor Common Room before coming to the Head Dorm to sleep."

Malfoy sighed. "Fine, then. Eight o'clock it is."

Hermione nodded quickly in agreement. Leaning over, she used her fork to daintily snatch a mouthful of pancake from Draco's plate, giving him a cheeky grin as she flounced back to her own table.

Draco cursed her quietly, before sending his best friend a rueful look. "If your sister wasn't so damnably cute, I would've hexed her for that."

Blaise laughed. "She'll have you wrapped around her little finger in no time at all, Draco."

He looked decidedly ill tempered. "I know." He muttered.

……x.:.X.:.x……

Ginny Weasley hovered just outside the Great Hall, nervously chewing her lip as she stared at the huge double doors. When a slender brunette slipped through the doors, Ginny breathed an audible sigh of relief and, with cat-like grace, leapt to her friend's side. Linking her arm through Hermione's, Ginny cast a furtive glance around the Entrance Hall, before practically dragging the older girl into a deserted classroom.

"So? How'd it go?" Ginny spurted out as soon as the door swung shut, and Silencing Spells had been used.

Hermione grinned. "Stage Two is complete."

Both girls were quiet for a moment, basking in the joy of seeing a project work smoothly.

It was Ginny who broke the silence first. "I guess now all we have to do is wait, and watch for the results."

Hermione nodded, then frowned, casting an anxious look towards the door. "Yes, but we have to be careful."

Ginny raised an eyebrow, curious. "Oh?"

Hermione dug her hand into her pocket, extracting her wand with a flourish. "They're Slytherins, remember, so we can't let anything slip. If we do, they'll find out in an instant exactly what we have in store for them."

With a brief, practised flick of her wand, the Silencing Spells were lifted as the door swung open. Hermione strolled out, deftly pocketing her wand as she slipped around the corner.

The normally bubbly, vibrant red-haired witch was quiet for a long time, before she, too, rose silently, leaving the classroom far behind.


End file.
